U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,556 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,725 discloses the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile and "nucleophilic agents" such as ammonia and ethylenediamine to produce alkylaminonitriles and dimers. The reaction takes place in the presence of a metal addition catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,474 discloses the reaction of 2-pentenenitrile and alkylamines to produce the corresponding nitrile compound.